


Where Do We Draw The Line

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Point of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Where Do We Draw The Line

**Автор:Золотая Хатор  
**   
**Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC), Martin Freeman, Sherlock (BBC), Benedict Cumberbatch (кроссовер)  
**Основные персонажи:** Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch  
  
**Пэйринг или персонажи:** Бенедикт Камбербэтч, Мартин Фримен  
  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, Драма, POV  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+181 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Сомнения. Вина. Но невозможность отступить.  
  
  
**Примечания автора:**  
не могу бороться с желанием писать, поэтому очередной недослеш, с переживаниями и возможным ХЭ.  
как кому захочется)  
  
название принадлежит одноименной песне группы Poets of the Fall ♥   
---|---  
  
Когда я увидел впереди довольно улыбающихся девушек, подумал, что это была не самая моя лучшая идея, прогуляться до дома пешком.  
Я все еще не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что нас узнают на улицах, но еще хуже было то, что узнавали не нас самих, а наших персонажей.  
Мне очень хорошо известно, что за этим сейчас последует.  
\- Боже мой, это же Шерлок и Джон! – закричала девица, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Я скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Бен нахмурился.  
Совсем не так, как это делает его Холмс.  
Между Беном и Шерлоком вообще мало общего, кроме того, что они оба могут похвастаться неслабым интеллектом. Чем Бен ни разу за наше с ним знакомство не хвастал, и это еще одно отличие между ними.  
Шерлок в его исполнении заставляет собой восхищаться (как в случае с реакцией Джона) или ненавидеть (в случае со всеми остальными), он не воспринимает приличия, и не стремится их соблюдать. Он вообще не понимает человеческих отношений, и наверняка встреть эти милые дамы именно Шерлока, по их же желанию, они навсегда запомнили бы только его грубость и раздражение.  
Но Бен лишь немного смущенно улыбается в ответ, и старается как можно корректнее ответить, что он не Шерлок Холмс.  
Девчонки не отступают, и я чувствую, что сейчас грянет буря. Внешне спокойный Бенедикт переживает внутри настоящий ураган чувств, и я искренне рад, что он действительно не Шерлок Холмс – он с недавних пор ненавидит, когда его называют так.  
Лишь однажды мне пришлось видеть его в ярости, и поверьте, вам бы не захотелось повторить этот опыт.  
Сейчас я вижу все признаки надвигающейся опасности, и невольно ощущаю себя доктором Ватсоном, с неуместной улыбкой замечая, как у Бенедикта темнеют глаза, приобретая цвет штормового неба, готового разразиться грозой. Поэтому я как можно незаметнее для окружающих, и как можно ощутимее для Бена, кладу ладонь на его поясницу, легонько поглаживаю вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как напряжены его мышцы под моими пальцами.  
Как ни странно, это срабатывает, он на пару секунд оборачивается ко мне, и моя глупая улыбка, не успевшая еще сгинуть, довершает роль успокоительного. Бен медленно выдыхает, максимально вежливо пытаясь избавиться от девиц.  
Но без автографа и фото те отступать не собираются, и нам ничего не остается, как подчиниться.  
Получив желаемое, поклонницы гениального сыщика быстро, но искренне извиняются и оставляют нас одних, чудом не собрав своими воплями вокруг нас пол-Лондона.  
Бен, наконец-то, расслабляется, и я знаю это потому, что так и не убрал руку с его спины, но он не выказывает протеста, поэтому мы просто наслаждаемся теплом исходящим друг от друга, пока у меня в кармане не начинает предательски выть телефон. Бен вздрагивает, и я убираю руку.  
Входящий звонок от Аманды, она предупреждает, что они с детьми завернули в гости к ее подруге и домой сегодня не придут.  
Я хотел сделать детям сюрприз, приведя с собой их любимого папиного друга, только вначале мне следовало бы подумать, как так получилось, что он стал и для папы любимым… другом?  
И я понимаю, что подсознательно спровоцировал возникновение этой ситуации с поклонницами.  
Поднимаю виноватый взгляд на Бенедикта, но мне не нужно ничего объяснять ему, ласковая улыбка касается его губ, и от недавнего гнева не остается и следа.

\- Спасибо, - произносит он, и я убеждаюсь окончательно, что он не злится на меня за испорченный вечер.  
\- Предлагаю где-нибудь поужинать, - вырывается у меня. Он благодарно смотрит на меня и кивает.  
Заметив, как он, якобы, ненарочно придвигается ко мне, я обхватываю его за талию и, смеясь, мы отправляемся в ближайшее кафе на ужин.

Ужин благополучно заканчивается у него дома…

\- Мартин… - я вижу неуверенность в его глазах. Бен вообще только на первый взгляд кажется абсолютно уверенным в себе человеком. Людям кажется так, потому что он актер. На самом деле его очень легко смутить, и только близкие люди могут это различить. По тому, как глаза его становятся светлее, словно художник вдруг забыл добавить темные тона в краску; по тому, как он улыбается, его улыбка становится робкой и он начинает шутить, чтобы отвлечь и себя и окружающих от щекотливого вопроса…  
Я любуюсь им в такие моменты, мне отчаянно хочется забрать его подальше и скрыть от изучающих и любопытных глаз. Не много времени прошло, прежде чем я понял, что именно я делаю, и что чувствую при этом.  
Однажды Бенедикт застукал меня за этим занятием…

\- Мартин, ты… - повторяет он, и снова замолкает. Он больше не смотрит на меня, а это еще один признак того, что его что-то беспокоит, но он не уверен в том, что собирается спросить или сделать. Он забавно морщит нос.  
\- Бен, прекрати себя изводить, – бормочу я, внимательно изучая его золотые кудряшки. Он стесняется цвета своих волос, но не любит цвет, который выбрал при рождении Шерлок Холмс. Я же устал бороться с желанием прикоснуться к ним…  
\- Я не знаю, должен ли я… - он вздыхает и поднимает на меня глаза.  
Что я увидел в них? Я не успел рассмотреть, потому что в следующий миг я наклоняюсь к нему и прижимаюсь губами к его губам.  
\- Маррртин, - мое имя вырывается у него гортанным рыком, но я уже целую его в щеку, чуть выше – в скулу, потом в шею.  
Он слабо упирается руками мне в грудь, не позволяя продолжать.  
\- Мы не можем, - шепчет он, продолжая удерживать меня на расстоянии.  
Глупо было спрашивать почему, я и сам прекрасно знаю, что нельзя, я не имею права делать больно никому, особенно людям, которых люблю. Особенно ему, я знаю, что он никогда прежде…  
\- Что нам делать? – вопрос прозвучал оглушающе громко в полной тишине, а я вдруг почувствовал себя немым, потому что не мог, да и не знал, что сказать ему. Мы оба прекрасно осознаем, что семью я не брошу…  
\- Я не позволю тебе, - снова его шепот, он будто читает мои мысли, а я чувствую, как комок подкатывает к горлу.  
\- Прости меня, - единственное, что мне удается выговорить.  
\- За что?  
Будто ты не знаешь, Бен! Хотелось в отчаянии закричать, я не имел права сейчас… я вообще не имел права приближаться к тебе с того самого момента, как понял, что ты мне нравишься. Да, безумно нравишься – твои манеры, твои волосы, твои глаза, твое тело и твои пальцы, о, господи, твои губы, Бен! Я бы мог начать оправдываться и говорить, что не предполагал, что моя симпатия будет настолько взаимной, ты же не гей, черт побери! Но мы ведь уже не в том возрасте, чтобы перекладывать вину на другого…  
Мне было легче смириться со своей бисексуальностью когда-то, чем сейчас с тем, что я делаю тебе больно.  
\- Я не имел права, - бормочу я.  
\- О чем ты? - Бен непонимающе смотрит на меня.  
Не могу больше сидеть так близко от него, вскакиваю и начинаю ходить туда-сюда по комнате, он продолжает смотреть на меня, в его ясных глазах отражается печаль.

За свою жизнь я понял одно: с мужчинами не обязательно церемониться. Можно не контролировать силу. У меня были женщины до Аманды, и мужчины, когда я уже был в отношениях с ней. Но не было никого, кроме нее, после рождения Джо.  
Встретив Бена впервые, я понял, что сойду рядом с ним с ума – он был натуралом, у него была девушка, и он не смотрел на меня такими идиотски влюбленными глазами, какими я смотрел на него…  
Иногда я забывал, что занимаюсь любовью со своей женой, и ей потом приходилось прятать от подруг, друзей, а порой и от меня, следы моей безудержной страсти. Это не то, чем я горжусь. В моей жизни есть две гордости, и обе мне подарила Аманда. Я люблю ее. Но я хочу Бена…  
Хочу оставлять на его теле следы своего беспрекословного обладания, хочу, чтобы он стонал так, как никогда, хочу, чтобы он знал, что он мой, что никто не будет любить его так нежно и страстно, как я…  
Ты точно сошел с ума, Мартин!

От мыслей меня отвлекает жаркий шепот на ухо. Когда он успел так близко подойти? Я вздрагиваю.  
\- Мартин, остановись, пожалуйста…  
Он аккуратно сжимает пальцами мое предплечье и снова дурманящий шепот, от которого мне кажется, я могу кончить на месте, не прикасаясь к себе.  
\- Я не знаю, что с нами станет потом, но… - он выдыхает мне в ухо, - _завтра_ не существует.

Он улыбается и смотрит так доверчиво. Смущенная улыбка, но вовсе не такая, с которой он отвечает на вопросы о своей фамилии или легко ли ему играть постельные сцены настолько убедительно. Его улыбка удивительная, я тянусь к нему и мечтаю только о том, чтобы завтра мне под руку попался заряженный пистолет доктора Ватсона. Я не вынесу той боли в его глазах, которую сею сейчас своим поведением в его сердце.

Я не уверен ни в чем, кроме одного – я хочу его не на одну ночь, и я люблю его так, как никогда не любил Аманду.

31 марта 2012


End file.
